thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Magazine Vol 1
| Creators = Walter B. Gibson; Bruce Elliott; Theodore Tinsley | Featured = The Shadow | StoryArcs = The Hand The Prince of Evil Shiwan Khan The Voodoo Master | Crossovers = | History = The Shadow was a crime-mystery magazine which featured the pulp hero in his first ongoing publication, and as such became highly influential to other pulps and comic books. It launched as a monthly in 1931. The following year it became a twice-monthly, which lasted for ten years. In 1943 it became a monthly again and in 1947, the schedule dropped to bimonthly. By 1948 it was a quarterly and the magazine finally expired eighteen years later in the summer of 1949. In total, there were 325 issues, each containing a lead novel featuring Kent Allard as "The Shadow." Most of the stories were written by Walter B. Gibson (under the byline Maxwell Grant) although one was written by Lester Dent, and a small number were by Bruce Elliott and Theodore Tinsley (all under the Grant byline). There were also three volumes entitled The Shadow Annual, which reprinted earlier stories. | IssueList = 1931 * The Living Shadow * Eyes of the Shadow * The Shadow Laughs * The Red Menace * Gangdom's Doom 1932 * The Death Tower * The Silent Seven * The Black Master * Mobsmen on the Spot * Hands in the Dark * Double Z * The Crime Cult * The Blackmail Ring * Hidden Death * Green Eyes * The Ghost Makers * The Five Chameleons * Dead Men Live * The Romanoff Jewels * Kings of Crime 1933 * Shadowed Millions * The Creeping Death * The Shadow's Shadow * Six Men of Evil * Fingers of Death * Murder Trail * The Silent Death * The Shadow's Justice * The Golden Grotto * The Death Giver * The Red Blot * The Ghost of the Manor * The Living Joss * The Silver Scourge * The Black Hush * The Isle of Doubt * The Grove of Doom * Master of Death * Road of Crime * The Death Triangle * The Killer * Mox * The Crime Clinic * Treasures of Death 1934 * The Embassy Murders * The Wealth Seeker * The Black Falcon * Gray Fist * Circle of Death * The Green Box * The Cobra * Crime Circus * Tower of Death * Death Clew * The Key * The Crime Crypt * Charg, Monster * Chain of Death * The Crime Master * Gypsy Vengeance * Spoils of The Shadow * The Garaucan Swindle * Murder Marsh * The Death Sleep * The Chinese Disks * Doom on the Hill * The Unseen Killer * Cyro 1935 * The Four Signets * The Blue Sphinx * The Plot Master * The Dark Death * Crooks Go Straight * Bells of Doom * Lingo * The Triple Trail * The Golden Quest * The Third Skull * Murder Every Hour * The Condor * The Fate Joss * Atoms of Death * The Man from Scotland Yard * The Creeper * Mardi Gras Mystery * The London Crimes * The Ribbon Clues * The House That Vanished * The Chinese Tapestry * The Python * Zemba * The Case of Congressman Coyd 1936 * The Ghost Murders * Castle of Doom * Death Rides the Skyway * The North Woods Mystery * The Voodoo Master * The Third Shadow * The Salamanders * The Man from Shanghai * The Gray Ghost * City of Doom * The Crime Oracle * Murder Town * The Yellow Door * The Broken Napoleons * The Sledge-Hammer Crimes * Terror Island * The Golden Masks * Jibaro Death * City of Crime * Death by Proxy * Partners of Peril * The Strange Disappearance of Joe Cardona * The Seven Drops of Blood * Intimidation, Inc. 1937 * Vengeance Is Mine * Fox Hound * Loot of Death * Quetzal * Death Token * Murder House * Washington Crime * The Masked Headsman * The Cup of Confucius * Treasure Trail * Brothers of Doom * The Shadow's Rival * Crime, Insured * House of Silence * The Shadow Unmasks * The Yellow Band * Buried Evidence * The Radium Murders * The Pooltex Tangle * The Keeper's Gold * Death Turrets * Teeth of the Dragon * The Sealed Box * Racket Town 1938 * The Crystal Buddha * Hills of Death * The Fifth Napoleon * The Murder Master * The Golden Pagoda * Face of Doom * The Crimson Phoenix * Serpents of Siva * Cards of Death * The Hand * Voodoo Trail * The Rackets King * Murder for Sale * The Golden Vulture * Death Jewels * The Green Hoods * The Golden Dog Murders * Crime Over Boston * The Dead Who Lived * Vanished Treasure * The Voice * Chicago Crime * Shadow Over Alcatraz * Double Death 1939 * Silver Skull * Crime Rides the Sea * Realm of Doom * The Lone Tiger * River of Death * The Vindicator * Death Ship * Battle of Greed * Death's Harlequin * The Three Brothers * Smugglers of Death * City of Shadows * Noose of Death * Death From Nowhere * Isle of Gold * The Wizard of Crime * The Crime Ray * The Golden Master * Castle of Crime * The Masked Lady * Ships of Doom * City of Ghosts * Shiwan Khan Returns * House of Shadows 1940 * Death's Premium * The Hooded Circle * The Getaway Ring * Voice of Death * The Invincible Shiwan Khan * The Veiled Prophet * The Spy Ring * The Prince of Evil * Death in the Stars * Masters of Death * Scent of Death * "Q" * Murder Genius * Gems of Doom * Crime at Seven Oaks * The Fifth Face * Crime County * The Man Who Died Twice * The Wasp * City of Fear * Crime Over Miami * The Devil's Paymaster * Xitli, God of Fire * The Shadow, the Hawk and the Skull 1941 * Forgotten Gold * The Green Terror * The Wasp Returns * The Chinese Primrose * Mansion of Crime * The White Column * The Time Master * The House on the Ledge * The League of Death * Master of Flame * Crime Under Cover * The Thunder King * The Star of Delhi * The Blur * The Crimson Death * The Shadow Meets The Mask * Gems of Jeopardy * The Devil Master * Garden of Death * Dictator of Crime * The Blackmail King * Temple of Crime * Murder Mansion * Crime's Stronghold 1942 * Alibi Trail * The Book of Death * Death Diamonds * Blue Face * Vengeance Bay * Formula for Crime * Room of Doom * The Jade Dragon * The Northdale Mystery * Death's Bright Finger * Twins of Crime * The Devil's Feud * Five Ivory Boxes * Death About Town * Legacy of Death * Judge Lawless * The Vampire Murders * Syndicate of Sin * The Devil's Partner * Clue for Clue * Trail of Vengeance * The Murdering Ghost * The Hydra * The Money Master 1943 * The Museum Murders * Death's Masquerade * The Devil Monsters * Wizard of Crime * The Black Dragon * Young Men of Death * The Robot Master * Murder Lake * The Golden Doom * Messenger of Death * House of Ghosts * King of the Black Market * The Muggers * Murder by Moonlight 1944 * The Crystal Skull * Syndicate of Death * The Toll of Death * Crime Caravan * Freak Show Murders * Voodoo Death * Town of Hate * Death in the Crystal * The Chest of Chu Chan * The Shadow Meets The Mask * Fountain of Death * No Time for Murder 1945 * Guardian of Death * Merry Mrs. Macbeth * Five Keys to Crime * Death Has Grey Eyes * Tear-Drops of Buddha * Three Stamps of Death * The Mask of Mephisto * Murder by Magic * The Taiwan Joss * A Quarter of Eight * The White Skulls * The Stars Promise Death 1946 * The Banshee Murders * Crime Out of Mind * Mother Goose Murders * Crime Over Casco * The Curse of Thoth * Alibi Trail * Malmordo * The Blackest Mail * Happy Death Day * The Seven Deadly Arts * No Safety in Numbers * Death on Ice 1947 * Death Stalks the U.N. * Murder in White * Room 1313 * Model Murder * Svengali Kill * Jabberwocky Thrust 1948 * Ten Glass Eyes * The Television Murders * Murder on Main Street * Reign of Terror * Jade Dragon * Dead Man's Chest 1949 * The Magigals Mystery * The Black Circle * Whispering Eyes | AnnualName1 = | AnnualYear1 = 1942 | AnnualName2 = | AnnualYear2 = 1943 | AnnualName3 = | AnnualYear3 = 1947 | SeeAlso = * List of The Shadow stories }}